


Impi Yokugcina

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Impi Yokugcina

UJaime walwa emuva-emuva-nomphathi wakhe, uSer Brienne waseTarth. Esebenzisa isandla sakhe sobunxele, wayenekhono kuphela njengesosha eliphakathi nendawo, kepha wayekwazi ukugcwala noma ikanjani. Wabona ukuthi wayesendaweni enhle yokusinda, hhayi ukuthi wayelindele ukusinda. Ngokubambisana babekhiphe umbuthano obazungezile, bebulala wonke umkhondo ongena emngceleni.

Ilanga liphume liphakeme esibhakabhakeni. Izintambo zahlakazeka kakhulu njengoba abaningi babulawa. Lapho-ke abamhlophe behamba bangena endle. Kwakunamakhulu awo, futhi amane azungeza uJaime noBrienne. Abazungezile, abahambi abamhlophe abengeziwe basondela emabuthweni kaBrienne. Wayizwa ifona. "Amayunithi okuqala nawesibili, thatha lowo obegibele amahhashi. Owesithathu, awele emuva asize i-crypt. Okwesine nelesihlanu, thatha amabili ngesango. Jaime. Qapha umqashi wami." Ushintshe isimo sakhe sengqondo futhi waguqula indlela abamba ngayo.

UJaime ubheke phakathi kwabahambi abamhlophe abasondela kulolo hlangothi. "Ngizohamba ngakwesokunxele", wathuliswa. Kwesobunxele, lapho isandla sakhe esisele sibambe inkemba yakhe sikulungele.

"Kuhle." UBrienne weqa phambili ngenkemba yakhe evutha amalangabi, futhi uJaime walandela. Ngakwesokudla kwakhe, wezwa umgadli wokuqala omhlophe ewa phansi inkemba kaBrienne ngenkathi egebha owesibili.

Lapho egwaza umgadli omhlophe wesithathu, wabona inkemba yeqhwa iwela eceleni kwakhe. Yakhothama inkemba yayo mahhala kodwa ayikwazanga ukusonta ngokushesha ngokwanele. UJaime wavala amehlo wakhe walinda inkemba ukuthi ibhoboze umzimba wakhe.

Wezwa kushukunyiswa kanye nocezu lwensimbi ngokumelene nenyama, kepha akaze azizwe. Emangele, wavula amehlo. UBrienne wema phambi kwakhe ephethe isicucu sephuphu leqhwa eliphuma esifubeni sakhe.

Wamgqolozela ebusweni ethukile. Wayebheke phansi emceleni, hhayi kuye. Yayikhazimula ibala elibomvu, kepha igazi lakhe lalingakaqali ukugeleza kulo. Amehlo akhe avele aqonda kuye. Amehlo akhe ayenenkani. Abakhe babenovalo olukhulu ngokwesabekayo. Amehlo abo ahlangana isigamu sesekhondi, wabe esehamba ekhwela kuye omhlophe ekhipha inkemba yakhe emuva. UJaime wazama ukuyibamba, kodwa wayesemtholile unyawo. Waphenduka wazulazula ngenkemba yakhe ephakamile, kumangaza lo mfazi omhlophe futhi eshaya isikhali sakhe ezandleni zakhe. Ukunyathela kwakhe ububanzi bezinwele kuphela kuhamba kancane kunokujwayelekile, futhi inkemba yakhe isandaqhaqhazela nje, wahlahlela u-Oathitter enhliziyweni yakhe. Iqhwa lawaxaka ama-shrieks akhe ayefa.

UBrienne wehlela emadolweni akhe. Igazi elimnyama laligudla isifuba sakhe. UJaime wambamba ngaphambi kokuba awe futhi wamhlisela phansi emhlabathini. Wazizwa ememeza igama lakhe. Uvele wazikhuthuza ngezikhali zakhe ngenkathi edwengula indwangu yehembe lakhe. Izandla zakhe zaqhaqhazela njengoba ecindezela indwangu leyo esilondeni. Igazi lavuza emhlane wakhe futhi lamboza iqhwa elimnyama elimzungezile. Wayephethe ukugcwala emehlweni akhe.

Wamisa isandla sakhe esinefuthe neyakhe wasibamba. "Lapho impi isiphelile, bika kuSansa. Lindela imiyalo yakhe." Amehlo akhe ayenganaki kodwa imiyalo yakhe ibukhali futhi iqondile.

"Cha," esho ngokuhlanya. "Bamba kancane." Ukuphefumula kwakhe kwabanjwa emqaleni wakhe. "Sizokuthola kubelaphi, bazokugoqa," wazikhuza, eziqinisa. "Akunakuba njalo." Izwi lakhe lalizwakala liphakeme futhi liyinqaba ezindlebeni zakhe. Wazibhaqa ngenxeba lakhe futhi wagwema ukumbheka emehlweni. Konke lokhu bekungalungile. Kwakufanele anikele ngokuphila kwakhe, avikele abaphilayo futhi avikele nomkhuzi wakhe. "Akunakuba njalo." Kufanele kube nguyena ophuma eqhweni.

"Jaime, ngiyafa. Kwakuwukuhlonishwa ukuthi ngilwele eceleni kwakho." Wavala amehlo, ehlanganiswa futhi enesizotha.

Ishaye isandla sayo ngesandla esisele futhi inikine ikhanda phezu kwakhe. Ehlikihla izinhlansi, ubambe izwi lakhe liqinile, yize umoya wakhe wawuphuma ngamandla. Kancane kancane, waphoqa amagama. "Konke engikade ngifuna, ukuthi ngizokufa nawe."

Wamnika uhhafu wamamatheka futhi waphendula, "Bengifuna uphile."


End file.
